Waiting
by Sara60691
Summary: Tag to "One Small Step". Because i just had to fix where Jo and Zane left off. Enjoy!


A/N: OK, so I had just finished watching the new episode of Eureka and was happily reading the tags for it when i came across Sydnew's surprisingly depressing/angsty tag. Deciding that just HAD to have a happy ending, I wrote my own little tag. Sydnew, you inspired this one so enjoy, btw, you will find a reference to your story in here, hope you don't mind! Oh yeah, i don't own Eureka, but i like to mess around with their universe, lol.

* * *

><p>I had asked her to wait for me and she hesitated. I mean, I can understand needing to work through some things. Jo was not a simple woman, but still. Maybe I had hoped a little too much (or depended on) the fact that her feelings for me would be strong enough that she would say yes. Obviously that assumption was wrong. We couldn't even figure out what we <em>were<em> and me giving her the cold shoulder probably didn't help the past few weeks. Now here we were, a week away from me leaving, I had asked if she would still be here when I came back and she couldn't give me an answer. Now I was sprawled out on my bed, staring at my ceiling and wondering why I was so good at royally screwing up the best thing I had going.

"Zane?" Jo's sudden appearance above me had me jumping a foot in the air. It was only thanks to her reflexes that kept our skulls from cracking against each other.

"Jojo, what the hell are you doing here?" I asked trying to calm my heart as it attempted to beat right out of my chest. She was smirking as she took in my panicked appearance, seeming glad to have scared me. I scowled as she made herself comfortable stretched out on my bed, looking the picture of comfort.

"I came to talk, although sneaking up on you was just as fun," she remarked. I huffed, but lay down next to her, careful to keep some space between us.

"So what did you want to talk about? I thought you had things to work out," I grumbled, not expecting to see her mere hours after I had put my hopes on the line and had them crushed. She smile fell from her face and she sat up, looking down on me with that serious expression that could only mean bad things in my future.

"Remember I told you I had some things to work out? Well I decided you and I took priority on my list of feelings to sort out," she told me.

"Really? So you're going to give me an answer now?" I questioned, glad I wouldn't have to wait too long before she would tell me to get lost (after all, she had that "doom and gloom" look on her face which was never good).

"Zane, I told you everything about the other timeline, things I didn't even want to admit to myself let alone say aloud. I never expected anything from you and I still don't. Before I give you an answer I need you to answer a question. Do you honestly want me to wait for you? I don't want to promise anything just to find out you hooked up with one of the female researchers while on the mission. I honestly don't think you would do that but six months is a long time Zane," she said. I was a little insulted she would think I would ask her to wait and then go and do something like that, but knowing how I used to be…well, she had good premise to worry.

Six months was a long time for me, but since I had gotten together with Jo (regardless of _what_ the hell we were, which was still a mystery to me because it sure as hell wasn't friends) no other woman interested me. Sure, the female scientists could hold a decent debate with me on scientific principles but none of them could whoop my ass at paintball and Halo in the same day. To me Jo was the most fascinating woman I had ever met and no matter how well I got to know her she could always surprise me. Maybe it was the fact that she knew me better than I knew her (after all, she had been through this before) but regardless of our differing levels of person knowledge or viewpoint of this relationship I still wanted to know Jo would be here for me when I got back, front and center at the landing site.

"Jo, I want you to wait for me. I want you to think about me as much as I'll be thinking about you which will be _every day_ and I want you right there, waiting for me to kiss you senseless when I get back," I told her finally, watching her eyes as she processed my words. At first there was blatant disbelief on her face before a smile started creeping over her features. I started to panic when her eyes got watery but I really didn't need to worry because in the next second her lips were on mine. I guess I got my answer. God it had been too long since I had kissed her. Moving to deepen the kiss, I pushed her onto her back, snaking my hands up under her shirt. I started kissing her neck when she broke away for air, laughing slightly as my fingers traced over her ticklish sides. Soon enough clothes were strewn across the floor of my bedroom and Jo and I were tangled together in my sheets. We were both still breathless when Jo started laughing.

"What's so funny babe?" I asked, pushing her hair back from her face so I could see her.

"Nothing, just you…are you really going to kiss me senseless in front of everyone when you get back?" she asked, giving me a challenging smirk. I rolled my eyes and pulled her close to me so she was securely tucked against my side.

"Of course I am. I might do that before I leave just so everyone will know you're with me. I don't want any of those idiots to think that just because I'm gone you might go for one of them. You're hot Jojo and any straight guy who doesn't see that is a moron," I ranted as she silently giggled.

"What about you? Just because you kiss me doesn't mean the single women on the mission will back off. Women are sneaky, manipulative creatures after all," Jo asked, her giggles quieting as she thought over her own, joking words. She was probably thinking how accurate they were. Sometimes women scared me (especially when I was in school), the way the gossiped about each other and tried to destroy each other's reputations. I simply smiled and kissed her again.

"If you're so worried about me going back to my promiscuous ways while you're not around, I'll give Fargo and even Holly full permission to taser my ass," I told her, smirking. That got her to laugh.

"That sounds perfect," she said, grinning at me before yawning.

"Go to sleep sweetheart, we can talk more in the morning," I told her. Jo only shifted closer, letting her eyes close. It wasn't too long before she drifted off and after one last gentle kiss, I was soon to follow. Six months was going to be a long time, but now that I knew Jo would wait for me some of my anxiety about leaving was alleviated. Now if only I could convince her to keep my grandmother's ring somewhere safe, like on her finger, now that would make me happy.


End file.
